Toddler Chronicles
by Hidden Passion
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and let's not forget Akamaru! Go on an adventure to build their dream tree house but in order to do it they'll need to risk getting some scrapes and bruises from the journey their about to endure!


It was a bright and early morning in Konoha, the birds were singing and the sky was clear of the gray ominous clouds that had been there the day before. Naruto was gently snoring in his sleep until he was aroused from it by a ray of golden light that snuck through the window. He sat up and stared out the window for a least a minute until he got up and slowly trudge his way to the bathroom, in there he got dressed and brushed his teeth. When he was done he yawned and sat at the far end of the table so that he could see the door of his appartment. Slowly and carefully he boiled and poured hot water into his beef flavored ramen. Naruto quickly ate his bowl of ramen and rushed out of the appartment door, locking it and bolting down the hall to his secret base.

He ran in the woods for a while, until he came upon a clearing in the woods. Into the clearing was a cool, damp, shady place that had a very messy but cute little hut in one corner of the clearing. This was know as the 'base' since it was made last year in spring when Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Akamaru, stumbled across this place and named it 'the base,' for them to hang out and be the kids they wanted to be. Now they are all five years old and skip ninja academy just to come here and relax or make plots against the girls in their class. Their hut took them about ten days to build because they were so unexpirenced. So the hut is messy and smiple but can look inviting at times to the toddlers.

Shikamaru, as usual, is sleeping in the hut on his side with his blue blanket that has white fluffy clouds painted across it and twinkling big yellow stars back staring at you like a cat with a pair of big yellow eyes that can be seen in the alley ways at night because it was abandoned by it's owner or just born that way. Choji saw naruto and waved, Naruto soon waved back. Choji looked the same too, with his hair spiked up and his mouth full of chips or any other food he could get his hands on that would serve as a snack to him. Kiba soon acknowledged Naruto's presence, grinning and waving at the same time Akamaru was playing tug of war with him, so he was now dirty and one of his knees were scraped by a rock that he was drungen over onto. Execpt that instead of pulling the rope with his hands he pulled the tattered rope with his mouth. In the rope visible teeth marks could be made out from Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto ran over in such excitement that he forgot to look where he was going and tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. He moaned and groaned while rubbing his now red face from embrassment and the fall. Shikamaru heard the fall from where he was laying and sat up rubbing his eyes and saying "I guess Naruto is here, huh?"

Kiba was laughing at Naruto so hard that he let go of the rope and made Akamaru tumble from the lack of force on the other end. Choji on the other hand stood up from his spot and held out his hand for Naruto to take instead of just sitting on the ground in embrassment. Naruto looked at Choji and grinned, he carefully took his hand to support himself while he stood up. Naruto let go of Choji's hand and brushed the dust and dirt off of him, then looked back at Choji and said, "Thanks a million Choji!"

Choji quickly smiled at Naruto's reaction and answered, "No problem."

Shikamaru was now standing with his cloud and star blanket in his hand and was gently rubbing his right eye and then he yawned in response to their conversation. Kiba walked over with a smirk on his face, though one of his cheeks had a spot of dirt on it. When he got over to where the little group of boys were he asked "Have a nice fall Naruto?"

Naruto's grin faded from his face, left now with anger. "Shut up dog-boy!"

Choji quickly got in between them so they could neither see nor reach eachother in their attempt to hurt one another. "Stop this now, I thought we were friends not enemies."

Kiba and Naruto stopped at their friend's words and thought about it and noticed that Choji wasn't in between them anymore. They stared at eachother for the longest of time thinking what it would be like to be in the other's shoes. Kiba stared at the blonde headed boy with a look of pity and sorrow at the same time for being so foolish as to start a fight with one of his commrades. Naruto on the other hand stared at the dark haired boy with a look of questioning him on the look of his but decided againist it and thought of all the good times they had together, which was mainly pulling pranks on people and skipping ninja academy just for the fun of it.

Naruto and Kiba then realized the mistake that they made and Naruto stepped forward giving Kiba a smile of trust and holding out his hand in agreement to end this fight right here and now. Kiba looked at his hand then back up to the owner's face and also smiled, while gripping the hand in agreement and said nothing more of the fight and went back to a spot in the clearing and sat in a circle. Shikamaru asked the others "What should we do today?"

Choji and Kiba shrugged and looked at Naruto who was closing his eyes in attempt to think up a logical plan for what to do today, Naruto then had a sudden out burst of joy and yelled in excitement, "I got it! I know what to do today!"

The others looked at him listening contently. "We should build a tree house and have a secret code and all!"

"Naruto are you crazy or something? Where on earth are we going to get the supplies we need to build it with?" Shikamaru said staring at Naruto with a 'you-are-a-idiot' kind of look on his face, the rest was unreadable to Naruto. Just then Naruto sighed and said "I haven't thought of that yet, maybe we can start a business or better yet get jobs, i don't know just don't yell at me again."

Shikamaru just shook his head and said "No one will hire five year olds."

Kiba was thinking at the same time petting Akamaru gently on the head, Choji continued to munch down his chips and think. The group was quiet for about five minutes until Kiba spoke up and said "We could make it ourselfs, I have everything we need back at my place."

Shikamaru kept this in mind and decided that they could make it their selfes, Naruto was grinning at Kiba and gave him a thumbs up. Kiba also returned the friendly gesture of kindness, Choji just smiled and continued to eat his chips away.


End file.
